Love Unexpected
by silverbellbaby
Summary: Michael meets Starr Manning and becomes fascinated by her. She comes to Port Charles looking for a fresh start. What starts as a friendship possibly leads to more when they find things they have in common. Georgie & Johnny are smitten with each other, but are hesitant to reveal their feelings. Will their friends help them with it? A love story for Starr/Michael & GeJo fans. AH.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Love Unexpected**

**Main Characters: Michael Corinthos III/Starr Manning/Johnny Zacchara/Georgie Jones**

**Summary: Michael meets Starr Manning and becomes fascinated by her. She comes to Port Charles looking for a fresh start. What starts as a friendship possibly leads to more when they find things they have in common. Georgie &amp; Johnny are smitten with each other, but are hesitant to reveal their feelings. Will their friends help them with it? A love story for Starr/Michael &amp; GeJo fans. AH.**

**A/N: I don't know how popular Starr/Michael were on the show, but I always liked them together. I was happy when they were paired and sad when Starr left. After some encouragement from a friend who also enjoyed the pairing, I thought I'd try writing a story to see if anyone would like it. I am not using the shows history or the characters history as I will be making up my own history/version. There may be references here and there regarding storylines or details from the shows (GH/OLTL), but that's it. I will reveal the characters' histories as the chapters go. If you ever have any questions or concerns, feel free to ask (in a review/pm) and I will gladly answer them as long as it doesn't pertain to future storyline's. My writing style is different from other writers, but this is the way I write. As you will see on my profile page, my writing style is the same for each story. Please don't ask me to change it as everyone writes their stories differently. I love getting reviews so I hope you will consider leaving one so I know whether this story is worth continuing. Feel free to follow/favorite so you don't miss an update as this story will not be updated regularly. I will update when I have new updates ready. Thank you to my beta 'Hellzz-on-Earth' for correcting any errors I may have made. Any additional mistakes you see are on me, not my beta. Michael/Starr &amp; Johnny Z/Georgie Jones will be the main characters, but I will add others when they are relevant. **

**A/N 2: There is another Michael/Starr story called 'Unexpected Love' that was written by another writer on this site. It hasn't been updated in awhile, but I just don't want you to get the two mixed up as the titles are similar. ****Thank you for reading and enjoy the story. I don't own GH, but I do own the story.**

**Chapter 1**

(Starr Manning couldn't wait to make a fresh start. She had way too much drama where she used to live. She had nothing against the people in it. Well, that was a lie because she actually needed to get away from a few of those people. She loved her parents, but they didn't help matters. She admitted to her mother that as much as she loved her, she was hurt when Blair tried to get her to forgive the supposed 'love of her life' for what he did. Sure, her ex loved her, but his betrayal hurt her in so many ways. She thought they would be together forever, but the day he confessed the truth to her, she couldn't take it anymore. She needed to get away)

(Starr didn't care that she was running away, if that's what people called it. The fact that his mother and Blair were friends didn't help, either. Starr got along with her ex's mother, but found it astonishing that she even defended him. _Well, no more_, she thought to herself. It was time to move on)

(Starr honestly didn't know what brought her to Port Charles. She's never heard of the town, never been there, either. Truth be told, she became fascinated by the name. She didn't have a clue why as she didn't know anyone there, but _what the hell_, she told herself. She would see what interesting things the town brought to her)

(She knew her past would come find her sooner or later, but she chose to ignore it for the time being. If anyone really wanted to find her, they would be able to, but she asked her family to give her space. They granted it, even though they didn't want her to go. She shed a few tears as she was leaving her hometown, but she knew things in her life wouldn't get any better if she stayed. She didn't have any intentions on meeting anyone where she was going, but what she would soon find out is...you can't always fight fate)

(As Starr is driving, she can't help but think back to happier times. Starr Manning is twenty one years old and even though some people think that is too young to think about your future, she always thought she and the ex would be together forever. They talked about it since they practically started dating. He always told her she was the only one he would ever love. Then 'she' came along and all hell broke loose. Starr sighs deeply and rolls her eyes as she remembers everything that happened. She did everything she possibly could to forget, but considering it just happened recently, it isn't possible)

(There aren't many cars on the road where she is driving. Not a lot of traffic. She notices the sign 'Port Charles - 5 miles'. Starr breathes a sigh of relief that she is almost there. She has no idea where in Port Charles she is going to go, but she figures that it's part of the adventure. She listens to the song that is currently on the radio when all of a sudden her car jerks, causing her to gasp and put both hands on the wheel. She didn't know what was wrong, but she hoped she wouldn't end up in the ditch. Thankfully, she is able to pull to the side of the road. She stops the car and puts it in 'park' before getting out. She looks around the car before noticing the tire on the left driver's side is flat)

Starr: (sighs) "Damn it. Now, what am I supposed to do? I have no spare and don't have a clue on who to call being I'm in the middle of nowhere." (shakes her head) "I'm not calling mom or anyone else in Llanview being I'm hours away and I don't feel like talking to them."

(Starr looks around before a thought comes to her)

Starr: "It's a long walk, but I suppose I can walk the rest of the way to Port Charles."

(Starr looks ahead of herself and behind herself before coming to a realization)

Starr: "I don't see anyone coming, so I guess I'll be walking."

(Starr goes to shut off her car and grabs her purse. Just as she starts walking away from her car, a vehicle appears from behind. She turns around to see a black blazer slowing down and stops with relief. The vehicle comes to a halt by her and the person rolls down the passenger side window before speaking)

Guy: "Are you okay?"

Starr: "I have a flat tire."

Guy: "Do you have a spare? If you do, I can fix it for you."

Starr: (embarrassed) "Unfortunately, no."

Guy: (nods) "Okay, well, I can give you a lift to your place and you can call a tow truck."

Starr: (chuckles nervously) "Unfortunately, where I used to live...It's hours away from here."

(The guy looks at her in confusion before getting an idea)

Guy: "Port Charles is about five miles away from here. I'd be happy to bring you to the nearest shop so you can have them get your car and get it fixed. Or...I can call a tow truck and stay with you until they come. Whichever you prefer."

(Starr thinks about it briefly before looking at the handsome stranger. She can't help but smile a little at his kindness. His hair color is the same as hers. Even though she's always been told not to get in the car with strangers, it's like she feels as if she can trust him. She doesn't know why. Maybe it was the way he was acting. She looks at him and briefly smiles)

Starr: "I'm glad you know the name of a tow truck company."

Guy: (chuckles) "Yeah, my parents always said to have a number of one in case I ever get stuck somewhere."

Starr: (chuckles) "Your parents are smart." (nods) "I'd like to take you up on your offer to call a tow truck company for me please?" (smiles appreciatively) "Thank you."

Guy: (nods &amp; smiles) "No problem."

(The guy parks his blazer a little way in front of her car before he puts it in park and dials a number)

Guy: "Hello? Yes, I'd like a tow truck please. It's for my friend. She's about five miles out of Port Charles parked on the side of the highway." (nods) "Yeah, you can't miss her. About twenty minutes? Sounds good. Thanks."

(The guy presses the 'end call' button on his cell phone before getting out of his vehicle and then walks to Starr)

Guy: "It'll be about twenty minutes."

Starr: (nods appreciatively) "Thank you. I truly appreciate your help."

Guy: (smiles) "No problem."

(The guy chuckles softly before offering his hand)

Guy: "My apologies. I'm Michael, by the way."

(Starr smiles at him before shaking his hand)

Starr: "I'm Starr. Nice to meet you."

Michael: "You as well."

(Starr notices Michael is still standing there, so she speaks)

Starr: "Um, if you have someplace to be, you don't have to stay. It's okay."

Michael: (shakes his head) "No, I'm fine. I want to make sure the tow truck gets here and that everything goes okay." (chuckles nervously) "Another thing my parents always taught me growing up...to make sure the young lady gets help in the end."

Starr: (laughs) "Well, that's very kind of you." (nods &amp; smiles) "Your parents taught you well."

Michael: "I hope so." (blushes) "But hearing you say that...I think it's safe to say they did."

(They smile at each other as Michael can't help but get lost in her eyes as she blushes when she realizes she was doing the same thing. After about twenty minutes, the tow truck arrives. Michael and Starr speak to the driver before he gets her car ready to leave. Starr and Michael face each other and smile)

Starr: "Thanks again, Michael, for all your help."

Michael: "Oh, no problem. Glad I was here." (chuckles nervously) "Well, uh, good luck with everything."

Starr: (nods &amp; smiles) "Thank you. You were a lifesaver."

(Starr offers him one last smile before she goes with the guy in the tow truck and they drive away. Michael sighs as he tilts his head)

Michael: (chuckles softly) "Nice to meet you indeed."

(Michael walks to his blazer and starts it, driving off)

**Chapter 1 Done**

**Thank you for reading. I hope you like the story so far. Please keep in mind this is only the first chapter, but I'm excited about the possibilities that can happen. I apologize that GeJo were not in this chapter. When I first started writing this story, I had only intended to write for Michael/Starr, but was able to put our other couple in it. Georgie/Johnny Z will show their presence in Chapter 2. Thank you to those who review, follow, favorite.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Words cannot express on how happy I was on the fallout from this story so far! Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review/follow/favorite. I wasn't sure if this story would interest you at all. I hope I continue to hear from you all. Your reviews/follows/favorites encourages me to keep going. Please keep them coming.**

**ilovedana53: Thanks so much for the review!**

**eva505: Thanks so much for the review! I have always liked Michael's character too and I know technically Starr Manning is not on the show anymore, but I enjoyed her pairing with Michael. I am hoping I also do JZ/Georgie justice in this story.**

**bjq: Thanks for the review!**

**cinderella9056: Thanks for the review! It means so much that you're enjoying the story. I enjoy our chats on our stories as well! hehe.**

**Naxiefan30: Thanks for the review! I'm in the process of writing a Maxie/Nathan story. I am only 3 chapters into it and would like to have a few more done before posting. It will be called 'I Run To You'. I hope you will consider reading it when it's posted.**

**Title: Love Unexpected**

**Summary: Michael meets Starr Manning and becomes fascinated by her. She comes to Port Charles looking for a fresh start. What starts as a friendship possibly leads to more when they find things they have in common. Georgie &amp; Johnny are smitten with each other but are hesitant to reveal their feelings. Will their friends help them with it? A love story for Starr/Michael &amp; GeJo fans. AH.**

**Chapter 2**

(Starr didn't have a clue on where to stay in Port Charles. She knew it was part of the adventure to not have anything planned, but she admitted to herself she needed to pick someplace, especially considering she had no idea on how long she was staying. She did, however, find out there was a room available above Kelly's. It was a one bedroom and a little smaller than she would have liked, but then again, she didn't bring much to begin with. Rent was cheap, which she was relieved about considering she didn't have a job, but she was hoping to find one soon. She had some money left from the flat tire incident, but only enough to probably last her a few weeks)

(She got settled in her new apartment after paying first month's rent to the owner, which she appreciated. The owner was running a little late in going to her next appointment, so she told Starr she would talk to her soon and gave the young woman her apartment key and the other necessary things that came with it)

(As Starr is locking the door behind her, her phone beeps. She looks up in confusion, wondering who would be calling her. She finishes locking her door before taking her phone out of her purse and checks to see who it is. She sighs deeply when she reads the name on the caller ID)

Starr: "Mom."

(She looks up and sighs in frustration before noticing she has a voice-mail)

Starr: "Probably from her." (sighs) "I know she means well, but I'm just not ready to face her, much less talk to her. It's probably selfish of me to say that, but when she sides with the ex who broke my heart...especially considering he was at fault with what he did...I can't talk to her." (shakes her head) "Not right now."

(After thinking for a moment, she briefly nods)

Starr: "I know myself too well. It will nag me if I don't listen to her voice-mail to at least hear what she has to say." (sighs) "Here goes nothing."

(Starr enters her password before listening to her voice-mail)

Voice-mail message: "Starr? Starr, honey, it's your mother." (sighs) "I-I know you don't want to talk to me and you have every right to feel that way, but I wish you would talk to me. If all you want to do is yell at me, that's fine. Please, Starr. I-I just want to make sure you're okay. Call me or text me, whichever you prefer. I love you, honey."

(The message ends, forcing Starr to close her eyes and sigh sadly. As much as she was hurt by her mother's betrayal, she doesn't want to hurt her by making her worry. Starr admits she doesn't really want to contact her, but she decides to at least text her so Blair will know she is okay. She looks up her mother's number before preparing to text her)

(As Starr is texting her, she speaks out loud)

Starr: (sighs) "Mom, I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me. I made it to my destination okay. I'll talk to you later. Please give me space. I'll contact you soon. Starr."

(Starr presses send before shaking her head sadly. Tears that had formed in her eyes fall to her cheeks as she sniffles)

Starr: "Why does this have to hurt so bad? I should be angry...furious...at mom for siding with them." (shrugs sadly) "But I feel like I'm betraying her by putting distance between us."

(Starr looks up and closes her eyes as more tears fall. She looks forward and sighs, tilting her head)

Starr: (shakes her head &amp; shrugs) "Am I doing the right thing? Should I face the reality of the situation or am I in the right for asking for space? I honestly don't know."

(Starr's mind wanders to the previous day when she ran into that handsome stranger, Michael. She can't help but smile at the thought of him. In the past, she always thought there were nice people everywhere. After what happened to her back home, she wasn't sure anymore. A glimmer of hope spreads across her face as she remembers the encounter with Michael)

Starr: (thinking out loud) "Maybe there are nice guys like Michael out there after all." (chuckles a little) "It'd be nice," (sighs) "but I'm sure I won't ever see him again."

(Starr heads downstairs where she walks into the little restaurant. She's trying to decide whether to get some food, and in the end, her rumbling tummy convinces her. She pulls up a stool at the counter and is greeted by a waitress)

Girl: (smiles) "Hi!"

Starr: (smiles politely) "Hello."

Girl: "What'll it be, doll?"

Starr: "Ummmm...just a banana nut muffin and a glass of orange juice." (hopeful look) "Do you have banana nut muffins?"

Girl: (smiles) "We sure do!"

(The girl walks to the muffin container and grabs a banana nut muffin. The waitress then places the muffin on a napkin and pours Starr a glass of orange juice)

Girl: "Anything else?"

(Starr shakes her head when all of a sudden a thought comes to her)

Starr: "On second thought, yeah. I'm new in Port Charles and just moved into the empty room that was previously used. I'm a little short on cash so I was wondering if there were any job openings anywhere?"

Girl: (nodding) "As a matter of fact, we have an opening for a waitress."

Starr: (hopeful look) "Really?"

Girl: (nods) "Yep. The pay isn't great, though, but if you're interested? I can give you an application to fill out."

Starr: (nods &amp; smiles) "Yeah, that'd be great."

Girl: "The manager just left earlier , but she will be back sometime in the next couple of days so I will make sure she gets your application if you want to fill it out now."

Starr: (smiles) "Thank you so much. I ran into her briefly earlier when I gave her this month's deposit on the room upstairs that I just rented."

(Starr then shakes her head and chuckles)

Starr: "My apologies. I didn't introduce myself. I'm Starr."

Girl: (smiles) "Hi, Starr. I'm Georgie. Nice to meet you."

Starr: (smiles) "Nice to meet you, too, Georgie."

(Georgie gives Starr an application, which she begins to fill out. Outside of Kelly's, Johnny and Michael are at a table as they engage in conversation)

Johnny: "So, your mom still on you to find yourself a nice young lady?"

(Johnny can't help but laugh at his friend, who shakes his head and rolls his eyes)

Michael: "She will never give up until I meet the 'perfect' girl. She needs to realize that there are not exactly a lot of choices."

Johnny: (raises his eyebrows) "At least none to your satisfaction."

Michael: (shakes his head) "It's not that I'm being picky, because I'm not. It's just that I haven't found the one that makes me go 'wow! I'd like to get to know you some more', you know?"

Johnny: (shrugs) "What about that girl you met the other day?"

Michael: (looks at Johnny weirdly) "Who?"

Johnny: (tilts his head) "Same color hair as you who had car trouble."

Michael: (leans his head back, confused) "Starr?"

(Johnny raises his hands and laughs)

Johnny: "Who else would I be talking about?"

Michael: (chuckles softly) "Sorry." (shrugs) "I don't have a clue where she ended up."

Johnny: (shrugs) "Well, didn't you say that the tow truck brought her here to Port Charles?"

Michael: (nods) "Yeah, but I don't know where she went after that. For all I know, she went back home."

Johnny: (confused) "Didn't you say she said she was hours from there? You got the impression she was trying to get away."

Michael: (shrugs) "I did get that impression, but it still doesn't mean she is here in Port Charles."

Johnny: (smiles a little) "What would you do if you saw her again?"

Michael: (sighs deeply) "I honestly don't know." (shrugs) "I mean, I admit it would be nice to see her again," (shakes his head) "but I'm not going to hold my breath. I mean, she could be anywhere by now."

Johnny: (smirks) "Who knows? Maybe you two will run into each other again sometime."

Michael: (chuckles) "I doubt it. It was only by chance that we met the other day. For all I know, she's nowhere near here."

Johnny: (raises his hands) "Hey, all I'm saying is you never know. You bumped into her the first time, maybe you'll bump into her again."

(Michael sighs deeply and ponders Johnny's comment. He looks down slightly before facing his friend)

Michael: "Maybe." (shrugs) "I don't know. I'm not holding my breath."

Johnny: (smirks) "Sounds like this girl Starr really got to you."

(Michael looks at him in confusion)

Michael: "What makes you say that?"

Johnny: (smiles a little) "Because it's been awhile since you've been this excited or enthused over a girl."

(Michael looks surprised at Johnny's observation and can't help but laugh)

Michael: "When am I not enthused over a girl?"

Johnny: (tilts his head) "You said so yourself, man. It's been awhile since you had the look of 'wow! I want to get to know that girl!'" (smiles &amp; shrugs) "I have a feeling that this girl will change your life...Maybe for the better."

(Michael laughs as he raises his hand at Johnny)

Michael: "Okay, okay, let's not get ahead of ourselves." (clears his throat) "I think I'm going to get a coffee to go before meeting with mom. She needed to talk to me about something."

Johnny: (snorts) "Probably an update in the love department."

Michael: (chuckles) "She does mean well...even though she tends to go a little overboard about it."

Johnny: (nods sympathetically) "She loves you and just wants you to be happy."

(The two friends get up and point to each other as they smile)

Johnny: "See you later."

Michael: "Yep."

(Michael takes a step before pointing at Johnny, smiling)

Michael: "Hey, speaking of relationships, don't wait too long before making a move towards Georgie."

(Johnny rolls his eyes playfully)

Johnny: "You just couldn't resist, could you?"

(Michael raises his hands and tilts his head)

Michael: (smiles) "Hey, I'm not the only one who deserves to be happy in this town." (shakes his head) "Don't wait too long." (raises his eyebrows) "I know you like her."

(Johnny shakes his head and chuckles)

Johnny: "Whatever you say." (walking away) "Talk to you later."

Michael: "See ya, man."

(After Johnny walks away, Michael sighs as he looks at the front door to Kelly's)

Michael: "Coffee time before meeting mom."

(As Michael walks to the door, he clears his throat. He opens the door and comes to a complete halt, looking completely shocked as he comes face to face with the last person he ever expected to see again)

Michael: "Starr?"

(Starr looks shocked as well when she comes face to face with Michael. Her eyes are wide as she stares at him)

Starr: "Michael?"

**Chapter 2 Done**

**Thank you for reading. I hope you like the story so far. I appreciate all that reviews and if you're feeling generous, those that follow/favorite so you don't miss an update when I'm able to post. Thank you. Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed/followed/favorited this story so far. It meant so much. I appreciate you taking a minute to leave feedback. Feel free to follow/favorite so you don't miss an update as this story isn't updated regularly.**

**ilovedana53: Thanks for the review!**

**Naxiefan30: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you enjoy the story.**

**eva505: Thanks for the review!**

**Title: Love Unexpected**

**Main Characters: Michael Corinthos III/Starr Manning/Johnny Zacchara/Georgie Jones**

**Summary: Michael meets Starr Manning and becomes fascinated by her. She comes to Port Charles looking for a fresh start. What starts as a friendship possibly leads to more when they find things they have in common. Georgie &amp; Johnny are smitten with each other, but are hesitant to reveal their feelings. Will their friends help them with it? A love story for Starr/Michael &amp; GeJo fans. AH.**

**Chapter 3**

(Michael and Starr are in the doorway at Kelly's, completely shocked at seeing the other there. Michael clears his throat and attempts to recover from his dry throat by swallowing loudly. They both compose themselves enough to finally speak)

Michael: "I-I..." (chuckles nervously) "S-Sorry that I'm stuttering. I-I just... I can't believe you're here."

(Starr chuckles nervously and attempts to talk)

Starr: "What are you doing here in Port Charles?"

Michael: "What are you doing here?"

(They both stop talking when they realize they spoke at the same time. They chuckle nervously and walk a few steps away from the door to give the customers that are walking towards them a chance to get in. They realize they need to sit down as they are both still shocked to see the other so they sit at the table that's next to them. After getting comfortable, they look at each other and smile before speaking)

Michael: (chuckles a little) "Okay, now that we have recovered from seeing each other just now..."

Starr: (eyes widen &amp; chuckles) "That's putting it mildly."

Michael: (gestures) "The last time I saw you...you had that flat tire and I wasn't sure if I was ever going to see you again."

Starr: (chuckles) "Yeah, um...I guess you could say I wanted to be somewhere different."

(Michael looks at Starr and he can tell from the way she spoke that it is a somewhat tender subject)

Michael: "I think you said you were a few hours away from where you used to live?"

(Starr nods and smiles politely)

Starr: "Ummm...I decided to explore or whatever and see where I ended up."

Michael: (smiles) "Is that so?"

(Michael briefly looks around and moves his hand like he is showing her the scenery of the spot where they were. He then faces Starr)

Michael: "Port Charles is a nice place to live."

(Starr looks at him with a puzzled look and looks around without moving her head before facing Michael)

Starr: "You-You live here? In-In Port Charles?"

Michael: (chuckles &amp; nods) "Guilty."

Starr: "Huh?"

(Michael senses Starr is surprised by his answer)

Michael: "I, uh, I take it you're surprised?"

Starr: "Yeah, I guess I thought you were just a stranger passing through."

(Michael looks at her apologetically and is tempted to place his hand over hers as if to comfort her, but knows it's not a good idea, so he keeps his hands to himself)

Michael: "I'm-I'm sorry, Starr. If I would have known you were staying in Port Charles besides just getting your tire fixed..."

Starr: (quickly shakes her head) "No, it's okay, Michael. I mean, how could you have known? The only thing I said was I was hours from home and besides, neither of us thought we would ever see each other again."

(Michael chuckles softly and nods)

Michael: "That's true."

(Starr looks at Michael and wonders whether to talk some more or go, as she isn't sure if he has a place he needs to be. Her thoughts are dashed when Michael speaks)

Michael: "So are you, uh, staying in Port Charles for just a few days or longer?"

(Michael realizes he is getting too personal so he raises his hands and looks apologetic)

Michael: "Starr, I'm...Oh, my god! I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have asked that. That was so incredibly rude of me."

(Starr smiles and can't help but chuckle at his kindness. She shakes her head and waves her hand)

Starr: "Michael, it's okay. You're fine."

(Starr studies Michael and can tell he genuinely feels bad for his questions, but she reaches over and places her hand over his and smiles sweetly)

Starr: "You're such a gentleman. I appreciate your kindness and your apology, but I assure you...no harm done."

(Michael smiles and nods in response as he appreciates her honesty and compassion)

Starr: "And to answer your question..." (shrugs) "I'm not sure how long I'm in Port Charles for." (sighs) "I guess you could say I wanted to try something different." (tilts her head) "Port Charles looks okay so far, at least from what I've seen."

Michael: (nods &amp; smiles) "Yeah, it is."

Starr: "You mentioned earlier that you live here?"

Michael: (nods) "Yeah, I've lived here all my life."

Starr: (smiles &amp; nods) "So, you must know this place well."

Michael: (chuckles) "I guess you could say that." (raises his eyebrows) "A little too well sometimes."

Starr: (jokingly) "Uh-oh!"

Michael: (laughs) "I guess you could say every place has its ups and downs." (shrugs) "My family lives here."

(Starr's smile quickly goes away when Michael says the word 'family'. She wasn't sure if he was saying he has a family of his own. He looks really young, but then again, maybe he found love at a young age. Michael sees her smile disappear and clarifies what he meant)

Michael: "Sorry." (chuckles) "I meant my parents and sibling. Friends too, of course."

Starr: "Oh." (chuckles nervously) "Cool."

Michael: "Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

Starr: (nods) "Yeah, a younger brother."

Michael: (nods) "Siblings is something we have in common as I have a younger brother, too."

(Michael tries not to stare at Starr, but it's obvious he is completely enchanted by her. Starr can't help but smile at him, as she finds him fascinating. Before another word is spoken, they hear a pair of footsteps coming towards them)

Woman: "Oh, there you are, Michael!"

(Michael and Starr turn their attention away from each other to see who is talking to him. Michael looks apologetic)

Michael: "Oh, hey, mom. Sorry that I forgot to meet up with you. I was on my way, but then I met up with Starr and we got lost in conversation."

(Carly looks at Michael before glancing at Starr and then she smiles)

Carly: "So _this_ is the famous Starr, huh? The one that I've heard so much about?"

(Michael gives his mother a look, as if telling her to stop what she is saying. Starr can't help but giggle during this)

Michael: "Mom." (chuckles nervously) "Please, stop."

(Carly puts her hand up to her mouth before she winces)

Carly: "Sorry." (apologetically) "You know me. When I get all excited about something..."

(Carly looks at Starr and briefly places her hand over the young girls' hand)

Carly: "I'm sorry, honey. I didn't mean to embarrass you two."

Starr: (laughs) "No, it's okay. Michael speaks very highly of you and he credited you and his father."

(Carly looks at Starr with a stunned face before facing Michael and smiles)

Carly: "He did, huh?" (to Starr) "Well, thank you for saying that!" (chuckles) "We did try to raise Michael right, you know, with nice manners." (smiles happily) "I guess we did well."

(Starr laughs, causing Michael to blush)

Michael: "Okay, okay, okay. You do know I'm right here, right, mom?"

Carly: (shrugs happily) "Oh, trust me, Michael, you know I would not miss an opportunity to make you blush. Especially when it makes you look so cute."

(Michael groans as he crosses his arms on the table then rests his face on his folded arms. Starr can't help but laugh)

Starr: "I think it's so sweet that your mom is able to playfully embarrass you like this."

(Michael raises his head and points at Starr)

Michael: "Don't let her catch you saying that because it'll tempt her to do it more." (wincing at Carly)

(Carly raises her hands and shrugs happily)

Carly: "Too late."

(Starr and Carly laugh, causing Michael to playfully roll his eyes before they get serious)

Carly: (smiles) "It was very nice to meet you, Starr. I look forward to seeing more of you, especially being you rented the room above Kelly's."

(Michael looks at Starr with a puzzled look)

Michael: "Oh, you're staying here at Kelly's?"

Starr: (smiles &amp; nods) "Uh-huh."

(Michael looks between Starr and Carly)

Michael: "So, you knew that my mother was the manager?"

Starr: "Well, I knew her name and met her before, but didn't know she was your mom till just now."

Carly: (nods) "There was one more room above Kelly's that was available and Starr wanted it." (to Starr &amp; smiles) "You are a very nice young woman. Don't be a stranger, okay?"

Starr: (chuckles &amp; nods) "Okay. Thank you."

(Carly offers Starr one last smile before facing Michael)

Carly: "Your father wanted to see you by the way. I know you and I were going to meet up so I told him I would deliver the message."

Michael: (nods) "Okay, thanks."

(Starr and Michael get up from their seats and face each other as Carly walks away from them to give them some privacy)

Michael: (smiles a little) "It was nice running into you again."

Starr: (nods &amp; smiles) "Yeah, same here. I'm sure with a town as small as this, we'll be seeing each other often."

Michael: (nods &amp; smiles tenderly) "Sounds good."

(Starr watches Michael walk to Carly before they walk away. Starr looks in Michael's direction and smiles as she shrugs)

Starr: "Maybe Port Charles isn't a bad idea after all to start my new life."

**Chapter 3 Done**

**Thank you for reading. I hope you're enjoying this story as much as I'm enjoying writing it. I hope you will continue to be patient with me on the updates even though they aren't updated regularly and that won't stop your interest in this story. Thank you to those who review/follow/favorite! Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to Franny (I always enjoyed Georgie, too), Guest, and bjq for leaving feedback. If you have a minute, please review as I'd love to hear your thoughts on this story. **

**Title: Love Unexpected**

**Main Characters: Michael Corinthos III/Starr Manning/Johnny Zacchara/Georgie Jones**

**Summary: Michael meets Starr Manning and becomes fascinated by her. She comes to Port Charles looking for a fresh start. What starts as a friendship possibly leads to more when they find things they have in common. Georgie &amp; Johnny are smitten with each other, but are hesitant to reveal their feelings. Will their friends help them with it? A love story for Starr/Michael &amp; GeJo fans. AH.**

**Chapter 4**

(Starr gets her purse and leaves her apartment, locking it before she walks away. She sighs deeply in frustration when she sees yet another missed call from her mother. She knows her mother is worried about her, so that's why she sent that text the other day saying she was fine and that she would talk to her when she was ready. She knows her mother meant well, but it still doesn't stop the hurt she feels regarding her mother's betrayal. Starr had a problem with the fact that Blair took not only her ex's side in the betrayal, but his mother's as well. Starr and her ex thought they would be together forever, but that all changed when Hannah started spreading lies about Starr which of course weren't true. What blew Starr away was that the guy who supposedly cherished her believed Hannah over her. If the lies were true, Starr would understand her ex believing Hannah. What Starr didn't realize at the time was that Cole Thornhart was starting to fall for Hannah. Cole claimed he didn't mean to have deep feelings for Hannah, but Starr knew you don't just suddenly have feelings for someone. Sure, feelings can happen unexpectedly, but Starr also knew Hannah had some type of a power over Cole, that she couldn't explain)

(Hanna and Starr never got along. The way she'd rub Starr's nose in the fact that Cole couldn't stop looking at her and the way Hannah couldn't help but innocently state Cole was drawn to her. Starr, of course, thought the bitch was crazy and couldn't believe Cole couldn't see past her lies. Then again, Hannah did have a tendency to make Cole 'see' things that weren't there)

(Starr puts her phone in her purse and walks downstairs to the cafe. She sees Georgie pouring coffee for a customer before going back to the counter)

Starr: (smiles) "Hey, Georgie."

(The young woman turns her head to see Starr and smiles happily)

Georgie: "Hey! How's your day been so far?"

(Starr smiles politely as she shrugs and sighs deeply)

Starr: "Okay, I guess."

(Georgie senses Starr's hesitation and looks slightly worried)

Georgie: "Everything okay?"

Starr: (smiles &amp; nods) "Yeah, just some old ghosts that continue to haunt me."

(Georgie looks at her new friend and is tempted to ask what she meant by that as she could tell Starr was sad about it. Georgie decides not to press the issue with her and offers a smile)

Georgie: "Sounds like they don't know how to take a hint."

Starr: (scoffs slightly) "Yeah, you're telling me."

Georgie: (tilts her head &amp; smiles) "If you ever need to vent, I'm here."

Starr: (smiles) "Thanks, Georgie."

Georgie: (smiles) "Anytime, girl. I know we haven't known each other that long, but I consider you a friend."

Starr: (chuckles) "Same here." (smiles slightly) "You and Michael are pretty much the only friends I have here so far."

(Georgie looks surprised, looking down a little before facing Starr)

Georgie: "You mean Michael Corinthos?"

(Starr looks at Georgie and nods. She looks at her friend in fascination)

Starr: (nods) "Yeah. You know him well?"

Georgie: (smiles &amp; nods) "Yep. He grew up here as did I. He's pretty nice and friendly to everyone."

Starr: (smiles) "Yeah, I got that impression the first time I met him."

(Georgie looks at Starr with a somewhat confused look, causing Starr to explain herself)

Starr: "I was a few miles out of Port Charles when I got a flat tire. Michael was coming my way and stopped to ask if I was okay. He called a tow truck for me and waited till the guy came. I was a little surprised at Michael's kindness considering he didn't know me, but I couldn't help the feeling that's the kind of guy he is. You know, always willing to help out for others."

(Georgie chuckles softly at Starr's observation. She doesn't say anything, but she gets the feeling by the way Starr was discussing Michael that she is developing a soft spot for the young man. Georgie clears her throat)

Georgie: "Yes, Michael is definitely a good guy to have around. He is one of the nicest guys I've ever met."

(Starr smiles briefly as she notices how Georgie is talking about Michael, how she is raving about him. Starr doesn't know why she is feeling like this, as she barely knows Michael, but she can't help feeling a hint of jealousy. Starr clears her throat and smiles politely)

Starr: "Sounds like you and Michael get along really well."

(Georgie gets the feeling from the way Starr is commenting on her friendship with Michael that she feels Georgie likes Michael more than a friend. She laughs as she shakes her head)

Georgie: "In case you're wondering, Michael and I are only friends. We've known each other awhile, but we're more like brother and sister. At least that's how we think of each other." (smiles shyly) "Truth be told, I actually think of someone else like that."

(Starr observes Georgie and can't help but smirk)

Starr: "You mean you have feelings for someone else?"

Georgie: (blushes) "Maybe."

(Starr giggles after witnessing Georgie's reaction)

Starr: "Now, obviously I don't know this person, but you got me curious." (smirks) "You have to introduce me sometime."

Georgie: (scoffs playfully) "Not a chance, girl."

(Both girls burst out laughing. Meanwhile, outside Kelly's, Johnny and Michael are walking when they decide to sit down at a table outside of the cafe)

Johnny: "Anything exciting going on in the lovely town of Port Charles?"

Michael: (snorts softly) "If you're referring to my mom trying to discuss my personal life." (rolls his eyes) "I tell ya something, Johnny. When mothers get it in their head their sons have a new friend, who happens to be a young woman, they like to hear all the latest news."

Johnny: (raises his eyebrows) "Yeah, your mom is one of a kind." (shrugs) "It's also nice to have a mother who cares. Carly means well."

Michael: (nods) "Yeah, she does mean well." (chuckles) "She also likes to tease me when it comes to women as well."

Johnny: (winces) "Do I dare ask how?"

(Michael raises his eyebrows and sighs deeply as his eyes widen. Johnny can't help to laugh at his friends' facial expressions)

Johnny: "That bad, huh?"

Michael: (tilts his head) "Let's just say when she gets an inkling I enjoy a girl's company, she makes it her mission to learn more about her...supposedly for my benefit."

Johnny: (laughs &amp; gestures) "Okay, man, now you got me curious on something. Just how did your mom embarrass you? At least, that's how it sounds."

Michael: (sighs in defeat) "Not only was my mom intrigued by the girl who I 'rescued' as she calls it, but when she was introduced to Starr, she realized that's who I was talking about and made it sound like I had a mad crush on her."

Johnny: (smirks) "Well, technically, you DO have a crush on her, dude."

(Michael looks at his friend like he's nuts and scoffs)

Michael: "I do not! Starr just got a flat tire and needed help." (shakes his head) "I couldn't just leave her there in the middle of nowhere."

(Johnny tilts his head and raises his eyebrows, smirking)

Johnny: "So you just helped her out of the kindness of your heart, huh, Corinthos?" (sighs) "Yeah." (chuckles &amp; shakes his head) "I don't think so."

(Michael shakes his head and points at Johnny in annoyance)

Michael: "You're delusional, Zacchara."

Johnny: (shrugs smugly) "Whatever you say, Corinthos."

(Michael knows from the way his friend is acting that this conversation isn't over. Not by a long shot. Michael shakes his head in defeat before deciding to give Johnny a taste of his own medicine. Johnny can tell from the way Michael is acting that he has something on his mind. And whatever it is, Johnny wouldn't exactly like it)

Johnny: "Spit it out, Corinthos."

Michael: "You know, for someone who has no problems commenting about my personal life, you don't like it when I comment on yours."

Johnny: (shrugs) "I never said I didn't, I just don't think there's much to comment on."

(Michael clears his throat and folds his arms, tilting his head)

Michael: "Somehow I think Georgie Jones would have something to say about that."

(Johnny can see where his friend is going with this as he lowers his head slightly)

Johnny: "Michael..."

Michael: (smiles slightly) "Yes?"

Johnny: (points at Michael) "I know what you're doing."

(Michael raises his hands and innocently shrugs)

Michael: "What am I doing?"

Johnny: "You don't know that she feels the same way."

Michael: (snorts) "In case you haven't noticed, man, she is nervous around you. It's obvious she feels something towards you." (smiles) "Just like you do towards her."

Johnny: (shaking his head) "Whatever you say, Corinthos."

(All of a sudden, they hear a pair of footsteps coming towards them)

Guy: "Hey, son." (to Johnny) "Johnny."

(The two young men look at who is speaking to them, revealing Sonny Corinthos)

Michael: (nods) "Hey, dad."

Johnny: "Hey, Mr. C."

Sonny: (to Johnny) "Sonny, please."

Johnny: (chuckles) "You got it."

Sonny: (shrugs) "So, what's new with you two?"

(Johnny can't help the smirk between Michael and Sonny before casually answering his question)

Johnny: (shrugs) "Oh, you mean besides the fact that your son has a crush on a girl here in town?"

(Michael glares at Johnny before rolling his eyes)

Michael: "I do not. I told you, she's just a friend I helped out."

(Sonny puts his hands on his hips and nods)

Sonny: "What's her name?"

Michael: (shakes his head) "She's no one you know, dad."

Johnny: "Starr Manning."

(Michael looks at Johnny with an annoyed glance)

Michael: "Really, Johnny?"

(Sonny takes a seat between the two friends and sits back, folding one leg over the other as he folds his arms)

Sonny: "What's wrong with Johnny telling me?" (shrugs) "There's nothing wrong with liking a girl, son."

Michael: "Like I told Johnny, dad, she's just a girl I helped out when she had a flat tire. She has no friends here so I'm just being nice."

Johnny: (smirks) "Oh, I think you're being more than 'just nice' to her."

Michael: (glares at Johnny) "You can quit anytime now."

(Sonny can't help glancing between the two and laugh)

Sonny: "Sounds like Johnny likes teasing you."

Michael: (rolls his eyes) "That's one way of putting it."

(Michael then gets an idea to get Johnny back and smiles)

Michael: "Johnny is also sweet on a girl."

(Sonny raises his eyebrows before looking at Johnny, who is giving Michael an evil look)

Sonny: "Oh, really?" (nods) "Hmmm." (shrugs) "Do I know her?"

Johnny: (shakes his head) "No."

Michael: (smirks) "Oh, come on, Johnny. Are you telling me Georgie doesn't mean anything to you?"

Sonny: (confused) "Georgie? As in Georgie Jones?"

(Sonny looks between Michael and Johnny)

Michael: "The one and only."

(Sonny thinks about it for a minute before shrugging, facing Johnny)

Sonny: "Georgie's a nice girl. There's nothing wrong with her."

(Sonny looks between the two friends again and chuckles)

Sonny: "Sounds like you both have young ladies you wouldn't mind getting to know better." (shrugs) "Nothing wrong with that." (to Michael) "Will I get to meet this Starr Manning?"

Michael: "Well, she's staying here for a little while in Port Charles, so I'm sure you will eventually."

Sonny: (nods) "Sounds good."

(Sonny gets up from his chair and pats the two young friends on the back before smiling)

Sonny: (smiles) "From the way it sounds, they feel the same way." (chuckles) "Talk to you two later."

Michael: "Bye, dad."

Johnny: "See ya, Sonny."

(The two guys watch as Sonny walks away. Michael and Johnny look at each other)

Johnny: "Sounds like your dad may be onto something."

Michael: (snorts) "With my dad, you never know. He thinks he knows everything."

(Johnny looks in the direction Sonny left in before facing Michael and shrugging)

Johnny: "Maybe he does."

**Chapter 4 Done**

**Thank you for reading. I hope you're enjoying the story so far. Reviews are appreciated so I know how I'm doing and if you would like another chapter. Thank you who take the time to review/follow/favorite. Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Love Unexpected

Hello. I know that it has been a long time since I have posted an update. I'm sorry on that. I had planned on updating it a while ago. I wasn't sure if this story still showed interest, though. Starr/Michael are no longer together on the show nor is Starr on the show. So, I'm not sure how popular they still are. I know Johnny Z/Georgie are a beloved couple even though they were never paired on the show. I know being the story was just starting and the 2 possible couples were getting introduced, maybe that's why I didn't get much feedback so far. I would love to post more updates on this story, but only if my readers are still with me and kindly leave feedback so I know if this story is worth continuing. Please let me know in your thoughts. Thank you.

silverbellbaby


End file.
